


Stirring The (Coffee) Pot

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel Takes Initiative, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Newly Human Castiel, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean sets out on a mission to make the now human Cas the best cup of coffee ever. When Cas tastes the heavenly beverage the sounds he makes lead them in a very different direction.





	Stirring The (Coffee) Pot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts).



> This fic came about because of a request from my my most faithful commenter lunawolf8074, who wanted a story where Cas makes such an obscene noise when he tastes the coffee Dean has made for him that it turns Dean on, and one thing leads to another... I hope I've done your idea justice. Enjoy.

“Mornin’ sunshine.” Dean looked at Cas as he shuffled into the kitchen, and suppressed a laugh. Sunshine was not really a word that could be used to describe the ex-angel, who was definitely not a morning person. Grumpy would have been much more accurate. However, Dean had already gotten into the habit of using this endearment with Cas every day when he got up. He wasn't going to stop saying it now.

 

Castiel muttered something unintelligible under his breath, before he turned to face Dean. A few words went through Dean's mind as he took in the sight; dishevelled, rumpled… _adorable_. He rose from his seat, wanting nothing more than to pull Cas into his arms and tell him that everything would be okay - platonically, of course - but instead he went over to the coffee machine and poured some of that precious beverage into a mug.

 

Cas took the drink gratefully from Dean and sipped delicately at it. He had learned the hard way not to drink scalding hot coffee; a few days of pain and an inability to talk properly was a lesson he would not forget in a hurry. He was very careful these days, with everything he put in his mouth, and Dean stood and watched affectionately as Cas let the coffee wake him up.

 

After a few moments of watching his friend - it was definitely not staring - Dean smiled and sat down again, gesturing for Castiel to do the same. The dark haired beaut ex-angel decided to sit next to Dean, immediately leaning against him tiredly. _Oh, okay_. Dean soaked up the warmth and this new tingly feeling he was experiencing. The two of them could have easily stayed sitting like this forever, if Sammy had not come into the room about ten minutes later.

 

“Hey guys. So get this…” Sam’s voice trailed off as he looked at Cas, who seemed to be having immense trouble waking properly this morning. “Cas, man, you look like shit. Coffee not giving you enough of a buzz?”

 

“Good morning, Sam. I believe that is the case, yes.” Castiel yawned and snuggled closer to Dean, whose willpower was beginning to crumble.

 

Dean knew that his feelings were wrong - there was no way that Cas could feel anything but brotherly affection for him. Cas might be human now, but he used to be an angel… a heavenly warrior. But Dean, what was he? A broken, worthless, borderline alcoholic whose body was unfortunately starting to feel all the injuries he had received over the years. Sure, he hardly drank alcohol any more - nothing to do with his ex-angel bestie being around all the time now, obviously - but the point still stands. Dean shook himself out of this reverie and turned awkwardly towards Castiel.

 

“Another?” He pointed to the mug, so that Cas would know what he was referring to.

 

“Mmmm, yes please, Dean. I like your coffee.” _Stop that. It was not a double-entendre._

 

Dean reluctantly peeled away from the clingy body next to him and poured Cas another cup. He might not be good for much else, but he could do this. Sam silently watched the exchange, before sitting himself opposite Cas, who was waiting patiently.

 

“Maybe you could add other ingredients to your coffee, Cas. Make it more to your taste.” The younger Winchester waited expectantly for a response to his brilliant idea.

 

“Other ingredients?” The thought of this had obviously never occurred to Cas before and he seemed genuinely intrigued by it.

 

“Yeah Cas, you know… coffee shops do it all the time.”

 

Castiel glanced up at Dean as he came back to the table with the mug, and gave him a questioning look. Dean settled himself back in the same position, with Cas pressed into his side, and thought for a moment.

 

“Sammy’s right. We could try different flavours, or varieties of coffee, until we find something you really like.”

 

Cas stared into his drink and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I already have’.

 

Well, Dean had absolutely no clue what Castiel might be talking about, so he set his mind to thinking of various things he could add to Cas’ coffee. He was determined to make him the best damn drink in the entire world.

 

* * *

 

Dean set about researching the topic on the internet, and over the next couple of weeks, Cas was served more varieties of coffee (with all things weird and wonderful added) than Dean would ever have thought possible. Dark roast, mellow, aromatic, espresso, cappuccino, milky, black, with and without sugar. He also tried adding vanilla extract, cardamom, flavoured syrup, creamer. Dean even busted out the blender, adding all too sweet ingredients and making a mess. Sam had laughed at him outright when he came in, to see Dean covered in little splashes of blonde blended coffee and whipped cream.

 

None of these recipes seemed to be quite right for Cas, however, and Dean was becoming frustrated with the task he had set himself. _How damn hard could it be to make a perfect cup of coffee?_

 

On the verge of admitting defeat, Dean had a sudden thought. Cas loves bees, and bees make honey, right? _Okay, might as well try it_. He bought a jar of organic honey - only the best for his angel friend. The next time he made Cas a drink, he added a nice big spoonful, along with some creamer, which they already knew Cas liked. At the first mouthful, the ex-angel’s eyes widened and he beamed with delight.

 

“Oh Dean, this is wonderful. Mmmm.” Cas sighed contentedly, as Dean watched him, feeling that they were starting to get somewhere with this mission. However, now that he was on the right track - and being a perfectionist - he felt that he could improve it even further.

 

* * *

 

It was morning two days later when it happened; Dean put honey, creamer, and cinnamon in Cas' coffee and handed it to the former angel. As soon as he tasted it, Castiel’s face lit up like it was the fourth of July, and he moaned loudly. Dean hadn't heard a sound like that since he had watched some particularly enthusiastic porn.

 

“Ohhhhh, Dean. This is so good… Dean.”

 

Dean was frozen to the spot; his brain having malfunctioned around the time that he had started to think of Cas and porn together. The ex-angel stared at him in awe, wanting to share this truly heavenly experience with him, but the hunter just looked dazed. Plus, he was desperately trying to hide an unfortunate boner. _Sonovabitch_! Being a fearsome hunter who wasn't afraid of anything, Dean's reaction to his predicament was to run.

 

“Glad you like it Cas, yeah. I just have to… go now.”

 

Dean leapt up the bunker steps - wanting to get out as fast as possible. Once he was outside he took a few deep calming breaths until he felt like he could function properly again, then jumped into the car. It was a short drive to the nearest bar, where he spent the next few hours ignoring his feelings. When he finally returned home late in the evening, he was pleasantly inebriated, and tumbled into bed untroubled by any thoughts of what had happened that morning.

 

* * *

 

When Dean awoke he gave himself a good talking to, and came to the conclusion that he needed to get a grip. So what if Cas sounded like he was having an orgasm when he was drinking the special coffee Dean had made for him? He was a grown man, and should be able to handle this kind of situation maturely. And yet…

 

Dean went to the kitchen, and just like every other morning, switched the coffee machine on and started to prepare breakfast. As he set about these tasks he was surprised to discover that he was filled with an overwhelming desire to hear Cas make those sounds again. _Maybe I like torturing myself_. Without giving it a second thought, he added the same ingredients and waited.

 

It felt like an eternity before Cas appeared, but eventually he was there and Dean was ready to put himself through hell again. As he took his drink the ex-angel smiled sweetly, and Dean immediately felt guilty for his inappropriate thoughts. Cas brought the mug to his lips, took a mouthful, and moaned sensually, all while maintaining eye contact with Dean, who was unable to look away. _Oh god_. As the staring and the moaning from the ex-angel intensified the hunter began to wonder, was Cas doing this on purpose? It certainly felt that way.

 

Before he could think any further on this, however, Cas had put his drink down on the counter, and was crowding into Dean’s personal space. His eyes were boring into Dean’s with the intensity of a thousand suns, as he brought his hand to Dean’s face and gently touched the hunter’s cheek.

 

“Dean, is there something wrong? Can I do anything to help?”

 

_Well_. Dean considered this question for a moment, until he came up with a suitable answer.

 

“Yeah, you can. You can kiss me.”

 

It seemed that this was the answer Cas was looking for; he surged forward, cupping Dean’s face in his hands, and pressed their lips together. What started out as soft and gentle quickly became hard and passionate, as Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and Dean took the opportunity to explore the ex-angel’s mouth with his tongue. He brought his hands up - placing one in Cas’ sexy as fuck dark hair, and the other on his back. He could feel the body underneath his hand, but he needed more contact, so he pulled at the shirt until it was free of Cas’ pants. He ran his palm along the smooth skin and pulled the ex-angel closer to him.

 

Cas moved his hands up into Dean’s hair and tugged gently at the spiky strands. The hunter pulled away slightly and gazed into those beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Cas…” Dean couldn’t manage any more words, as the ex-angel pressed hard into his body. _Oh, the feeling was just glorious_. They were pushed against the kitchen counter, and Cas was rolling his hips into Dean’s in such a way that made him see stars. Dean's hands found their way into Cas’ pants, and he placed them on that sexy round ass and pulled him even closer.

 

“Oh Dean. This is very pleasurable.” Cas’ eyes dilated, as a look of pure desire came over his face.

 

“Y-yeah it… fuck!” Dean was finding it very hard to form coherent… _anything_ , as the ex-angel was doing things to him that were decidedly un-angelic. Before this became too inappropriate for a public space, Dean realised that they needed to move, so he pushed Cas back a little. The ex-angel’s face fell, thinking that Dean wanted to stop. This worry did not last long, however.

 

“C’mon Cas, bedroom.” Dean grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the kitchen.

 

“Oh, yes Dean… your room.” Cas’ face lit up with happiness, but he stopped for a moment and picked something up, before they left the kitchen for the safety of Dean's bedroom.

 

As soon as the door was closed behind them they became frantic; trying to kiss constantly while removing clothing. The fact that Cas had Dean pinned against the door so that he could barely move didn't help. Although Dean definitely wasn't complaining. Who knew that Cas would be so pushy - _dominating_ \- in the bedroom?

 

“Cas.” Kiss… “Wait, we need-” Kiss.

 

“Yes Dean, we do…” Kiss.

 

“No, we need… Jesus!” Cas had managed to get Dean's shirt off, and had started to suck his nipple. Dean arched his back, and grabbed handfuls of Cas’ hair, as his arousal grew.

 

Cas lifted his head and frowned. “No Dean, we do not need Jesus.”

 

Dean was about to start laughing at this ridiculous misunderstanding, but Cas reattaching his mouth to his nipple stopped him. For someone who shouldn’t really have a clue what they were doing, Cas really seemed to know what he was doing. The ex-angel caressed Dean's body lower and lower, until his hand reached the elastic of Dean's boxers. Before going any further, however, he looked Dean in the eyes, and waited for permission.

 

“Cas… yes.” Dean's words were breathy, and his breathing became shallower as Cas put his hand inside the boxers and began to stroke the now painfully hard member, long and slow.

 

Cas started to slide Dean's underwear down, along with the pants, so that he could get a better rhythm going, then an idea hit him. He released the man a little and manoeuvred him over to the bed then, from his pocket, retrieved what he had brought from the kitchen.

 

“Honey, Cas? What are you gonna do with that?” Dean wriggled out of his remaining clothes, then lay still on the bed and watched his lover open the jar he was holding.

 

Cas did not speak; instead he put his fingers in the honey then licked it off slowly, and oh so deliberately. _Kinky bastard_.

 

“I’ve got something better you can put in your mouth.” Dean smirked, but not for long, as Cas grinned wickedly and poured some of the sticky substance directly onto Dean's cock. “Cas… what-? Oh god…”

 

Dean swallowed his words as Cas took the full length into his mouth and began to lick and suck at it. As his orgasm built up he cried out wordlessly, until he was about to come.

 

“Cas… fuckfuck. I’m gonna…”

 

Cas continued undeterred until Dean's release spilled down his throat. He pulled off with a pop, then smiled serenely up at the hunter, as if this kind of activity was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

“Jeez Cas, what just happened?” Dean's brain felt a little addled, and he tried to gather himself together.

 

“I believe it is called sexual intercourse Dean.”

 

“Yeah, I get that. It's just, you know…”

 

With a look of sheer confusion Cas stared at Dean, until Dean decided to stop trying to talk, and return the favour. He had never done this with a dude before, but he knew what he liked. He flipped the ex-angel over onto his back, and before Cas could protest Dean took his impressively large dick into his mouth - without the honey - and swirled his tongue around the head. He bobbed up and down, feeling Cas resisting the urge to thrust up into his mouth.

 

“Dean… ahhhh… what?” Cas squirmed underneath Dean, as he experienced pleasure like he had never known before. He felt a warmth spreading through his belly, then what seemed like an explosion as liquid shot out of him, and into Dean's mouth.

 

Dean slid back up the body of the beautiful creature that was Cas, and kissed him, slow and gentle as he pulled him into his arms. The moment stretched out, as they became acquainted with each other's bodies, using hands and tongues, and when they eventually came up for air Cas sighed contentedly.

 

“Why have we never done that before Dean?”

 

“Because I’m a fucking idiot, and couldn't see what was right in front of me.”

 

“No Dean, you are not an idiot. Your soul is so bright, and you are so beautiful. And you are delicious.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Dean decided to accept the compliment, and smiled happily at his angel.

 

“I hope we will do this again Dean. I have found something that tastes even better than your coffee.”

 

As they held each other Dean felt he had to agree; Cas was pretty damn sweet too.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) and [Patricia1974](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia1974/pseuds/Patricia1974) for the help with this fic.


End file.
